Stay With Me
by Rikkun
Summary: Based on the part of the manga when Sasuke decides to leave konoha...


Disclaimer: …..I'm not even bothering, man…

Sasuke forced himself to look away from the picture sitting on the top of his desk.

In the picture, Kakashi was grinning widely, even though half his face was covered in a mask. He was ruffling Naruto and Sasuke's hair as the two glared disapprovingly at each other. In the middle of the picture was the one girl who he couldn't get out of his head. _Sakura. _

_No, I can't have anything get in my way. I'm an avenger, I'd only get her killed…_

His eyes painfully stared into hers, the pools of emerald, her smiling face. _If only things could return to what they were…before…_

He turned the picture frame down against the table, and walked over to his bag. He stared out the window. On this night, particularly, Konoha seemed a lot more peaceful than ever before. The quiet breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees surrounding his house. Picking up his things, Sasuke quietly opened the door, stepping out into the evening chill.

As he walked toward the village's gates, he looked around, at Konoha, the place where he was born and raised. The place where he had made friends, gone on missions, spent his time…

The place where his family had been murdered by his own brother. Sasuke clenched his fist. _Itachi_. He would never forgive him.

Sasuke kept walking until he reached the village plaza. The voice of the one person who he couldn't bear to leave shouted at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave!" Sakura cried as she ran up to him. Sasuke flinched.

"Please. Don't go! Don't go to Orochimaru…please…" She pleaded him. He couldn't force himself to look at her.

"Sakura." He said plainly. "Go home and go to sleep." He walked past her.

Tears slipped down the girl's cheeks as she turned around to look at him. "Why…why won't you say anything? Why do you always keep so quiet? Why won't you ever say anything…to me?"

"I told you that I don't need anybody to look after me. Go home." Sasuke repeated, not even glancing over his shoulder. He stopped walking.

"You…hate me, don't you? You always got mad at me…You remember, don't you? That time when we had just graduated from the academy…"

Sasuke didn't respond. The moon shone brightly, as a shadow was cast over both their faces.

"That time, you got mad at me…It was the first time we were alone…"

"I…don't remember that…" Sasuke responded, speaking the truth.

Sasuke could see Sakura flinch, then relax as she smiled. "I see…that's all in the past, isn't it? Everything that we did as Team 7…all those missions we completed…the time we spent together…the Chunin exam…Even though there were some hard and painful times…doesn't it mean anything to you?!" She suddenly yelled.

Sasuke was surprised at her outburst. She continued. "We fought side by side…lived through all those dangerous fights…and you don't even care?! You're so… so heartless! You're a heartless JERK!" She yelled, dropping to the floor sobbing. Sasuke turned around, and their eyes met.

"I…remember…" he whispered to her. "I would never forget…our missions, the things we did together as a team…Naruto, Kakashi….or….you…"

"If you do, then please! Stay! I know all about your past, Sasuke… I know about what your brother did, but even if you do get revenge…it won't bring anybody happiness, not you…not your family…not…even…me…" Sakura stifled a sob.

Sasuke's eyes fell to the ground. It pained him to see Sakura looking so miserable…"I can't be like you guys…My heart chose the path of an avenger…that is the only reason I live for…"

"I know that I have friends and family…but if you were to leave…I'd feel as lonely as you do…" The tears flowed freely now.

Sasuke turned around. "I…love you with all my heart! Just please…don't leave! If you stay here with me, I'll make sure you don't regret it…we'll do fun things…everyday…"Sakura said, already knowing the raven-haired teen's answer. "If you can't stay, then...please! Take me…with you! I'll help you with your revenge…just…don't leave me…" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura... I'm sorry…" He pivoted around, and continued to walk. Sakura stood up. She wiped the tears off her face.

"Sasuke-kun! If you don't stay, I'll…I'll scream! Please, don't go!" She walked up to him, but in a flash, he had vanished. "Sasuke-kun…" _He's gone…_

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura let out a little gasp. "Thank you…but…I'm sorry…" Sakura felt beads of liquid trickle down her face. Suddenly, she fell down, unconsciousness engulfing her.

Sasuke caught the girl in his arms and placed her gently on a bench. He breathed in her smell, and looked sadly at her face, for the last time. He slowly stood up, walking out of the village. He felt regretful for what he had done to her, but he couldn't let her stop him from getting his revenge. He turned, one last time, his heart heavy with sadness and guilt.

_Sakura…Thank you…_

There was my attempt to write a dramatic story, I hope it didn't suck too much, Okay, so please R&R, and critism is welcome, as long as there are no flams,


End file.
